Gundam of Greenish Purple Gables
by Rosie Chibi-San
Summary: All gundam boys and girls go to mall, and after strange circumstances we find all acting in rather fickle ways (even Duo).


GUNDAM OF GREENISH PURPLE (with a hint of yellow so that it makes a muddy brown color) GABLES  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is just an explanation of the title. "Gundam" (of course) is Gundam Wing. The "Greenish Purple (with a hint of yellow so that it makes a muddy brown color) Gables" is referring to Anne of Green Gables (which is one of the best books of all time and if you haven't read it, read it. But if you have read and thinks it's stupid then, all I have to say to you is. YOU SUCK!!!!! Because Anne Shirley is like me in almost every way it's almost scary {except for the whole orphaned thing. minor detail though. ;)}. Enough of rants, though). ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Should we have let Wufei drive?" asked Heero as worry filled his voice.  
  
"I would say 'yes', but I don't like to lie." answered Trowa bluntly.  
  
Just at that moment came the cry of Wufei to an old lady crossing the street. "BAKA, BAKA ONNA!!!! YOU CENSORED ONNA!!!" Just at that moment, everyone heard the van start to rev.  
  
Frantically Sally (sitting right next to Wufei) started screaming at him and reached out of her open window, easily grabbed the closest parking meter and began hitting him on the head with it (don't ask me how. maybe Superman helped her).  
  
All of the sudden (after Sally was done hitting Wufei) they both looked into each other's eyes-which were sparkling brightly. At once they said each other's names quite wistfully. In the background started to play some dramatic music, filled with rose petals and all that romantic crap. Then, all of the sudden the music made a big ripping sound as Quatre quietly interfered to tell Wufei that the light was green.  
  
At that second both Wufei and Sally either coughed or cleared their voices as they realized that Catherine, Trowa, Dorothy, Quatre, Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Noin, and Milardo (or Zechs which ere you prefer, but personally, I think Milardo is hotter than Zechs because of the whole mask thingy. My point is, if you're truly the whole prince charming thing- handsome and all that crap-- why cover up your face? I'm sure Noin agrees with me on that *Noin pops head into Authors Note and gives BIG cheesy grin* {*author muttering to self* and they wonder why one of my nickname's is Rant-Sama.}) were all staring right at them.  
  
"Thanks, Quatre," Dorothy quietly whispered to him, "they were starting to scare me."  
  
"Why do you think I did it?" he answered.  
  
For the rest of the trip, everyone was fairly quiet (weirdness does that to people) until they reached the mall.  
  
"Now, everyone remembers to meet in the middle of the mall in the restaurant at 2 O' Clock, right?" Catherine said as they got out of the van and headed toward the mall.  
  
"Yes! Of Course, the one with the HOT waitress!" Duo proclaimed as he ducked a punch from Hilde.  
  
"Now; Duo, Hilde. you mustn't fight, after all, it proves nothing and it is pointless," Relena nagged as she kicked Heero in the shins for looking too lustfully at a gun display they passed by.  
  
"Speak for yourself," cried Dorothy who was running after Quatre who had come across a music store.  
  
"Bye, guys, we'll see you later, but for now I think we've got a couple of stops." Noin told the only ones who were left; Sally and Wufei (who had just started making moon eyes at each other again), Catherine and Trowa, and Hilde and Duo -the latter of which was starting to be drawn in by a hair solon across the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa and Catherine meandered along the mall. Trowa was so danged quiet he never told her which store he wanted to go into. Catherine wanted to go into plenty, but was afraid to go into a store Trowa didn't like, so they just kept walking and walking in silence. Finally after a while she noticed a circus store and felt it safe to ask him if he wanted to go into it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milardo and Noin went shopping for practical things (mask polish {don't ask me why, you know MY view of the whole mask thing}, hair spray, hair moose, conditioner, those sort of things) before they finally started to cruise the stores for .splurging purposes. They finally found a nice Barnes and Nobles and began to enjoy themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HEERO!!! What are you doing?!?! You know I shouldn't be in here, even though I'm not a 'pacifist' (per say) anymore it's not good for my image to be here." Relena cried as she pressured him to go (by the way kids. DON'T give in to peer pressure. *gives one of those cheesy grins and winks*).  
  
"Get off my back woman!" Heero retaliated.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!" Relena screamed as she grabbed the nearest shot-gun off the wall, and. THWAK!!!!! The gun came down on his head. Instantly, the guns vanished in the eyes of the couple while love's nesting ground was held in their eyes. They embraced passionately and cried to each other as they realized the love they had kept encompassed in their souls. 


End file.
